Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to alerting devices. More particularly, the present invention is related to sending an alert message according to a message recipient's cognitive needs.
Description of the Related Art
There are many different alerting devices to provide warning messages to individuals in different conditions. These devices include fire alarms, carbon monoxide monitors, home security devices, smoke-detector devices with integrated audio output, or any such device. Certain locations that contain such devices include a variety of individuals with different abilities to understand a warning message and react to it. For example, motels, apartment buildings, nursing homes, hospitals and etc. In certain situations not every individual can understand a standard warning message because of certain impairments, disabilities, contextual conditions and/or etc. There is a need for an alerting device that is capable of conveying appropriate warning messages according to each individual's abilities to understand and react to the warning message.